Adou
Adou is a merchant boy affiliated with the Yanhangmen. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Introduction arc At the Pinxiangzhai in Chang'an, Yongning orders a box of sweets. Adou and an older boy come out of the restaurant while arguing.Chang Ge Xing: Chapter 1.2, Page 10 The older boy kicks Adou out the doorway, throws the box of sweets into his hands and orders him to deliver the box. Yongning takes the box of sweets out of his hands and tells him that she doesn't need them delivered. Adou follows Yongning as she walks in the streets, but they both come to a halt by a passing group of Indian traders on elephants and with dancers. Adou sees Yongning observing the traders and asks if she could be from another city, to which, she throws a coin into his hands and tells him to not follow. As he watches Yongning walk away, a voice from behind him asks where the customer just walked to. He turns around to see a man, but refuses to disclose the information as it is against customer policy to reveal such information. The man shows him a golden nugget and asks yet again where the customer went to.Chang Ge Xing: Chapter 1.3, Pages 1-6 Later, Wei Zheng appears at the entrance of the Rong'en Temple carrying Adou's unconscious body under one arm. He drops his body to the floor and engages in a conversation with Yongning.Chang Ge Xing: Chapter 1.4, Pages 1-2 In a garden, getting water splashed on his face, Yongning wakes Adou up. She hurls throwing knives around his head, one scarring his cheek, and points a blade in his mouth. She tells him that she could easily kill him, however she resorts to swearing him into secrecy about the recent incident or else he will die. Stunned at first, Adou sudden pronounces her as his "master" and begs her to take him on as a disciple. She kicks him away and flees on horseback, but Adou runs in pursuit believing that she is just testing him.Chang Ge Xing: Chapter 2.1, Pages 10-13 While running after Yongning in pursuit, Adou trips and falls. Yongning comes back for him she will bring him back to Pinxiangzhai.Chang Ge Xing: Chapter 2.2, Pages 1-2 Adou attempt to convince Yonging to take him on as a disciple as the two are walking in the streets of Chang'an back to the Pinxiangzhai. Ignoring him, Yongning looks over to the commotion at the city gates where she over hears the soldiers receive an order to close the gate in an hour. As the two approach Pinxiangzhai, they stand aghast staring at the sight of flames consuming the restaurant. On lookers watch on as they exclaim that they feel sorry for all the workers who are lost in the flames. Adou attempts to approach the site, but is stopped by Yongning who tells him not to look suspicious as armed soldiers stand on guard. She apologizes to him and says all of this is her fault. Adou questions if the people who want her dead done this, to which she replies no and says that it was done by the people who her to peacefully disappear. The two turn around and walk away from the scene. Yongning asks if he has any family, but Adou reveals that he was a refugee taken in by the Pinxiangzhai and that he has no where to go.Chang Ge Xing: Chapter 2.3, Pages 1-4 The gates of Chang'an close as Yongning and Adou ride away on the back of a hay cart. Yongning states that she plans to travel to Shuo province and she will give him some money to settle down. He wonder if it is to slip into the ongoing battle to create quick money. Adou asks what her motives are, to which she reveals that she plans to bring back an army to Chang'an and kill Li Shimin.Chang Ge Xing: Chapter 2.3, Pages 6-9 Relationships Li Changge Abilities & powers Adou has little abilities on his own. However, he has learned some military strategies and tactics from Li Changge while she was in the position of captain during her time in Shuo Province. From Qin Gu, he has been learning skills required to become an adept tradesman in order to have a role in the Yanhangmen. Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Han characters Category:Yanhangmen